


Taynsha's Spirit

by DaharMaster



Category: Far Cry Primal
Genre: Episodic Short Stories, Extended Epilogue, Gen, Heavily Researched and Idiotically Accurate, post-game timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaharMaster/pseuds/DaharMaster
Summary: Nineteen years after the main game ends, the Wenja of Oros are up against new and more difficult challenges than just rival tribes. Takkar is gone, seeking other Wenja outside of Oros to guide them to it. Leading in his place is his adopted daughter, one of the last Udam, Gasurya, who leads much like her biological father, Ull, did. Thus Taynsha, an unlikely troubled young woman is forced to take up Takkar's mantle, but not as beastmaster, as something altogether different...





	Taynsha's Spirit

Great red cedar trees rushed by in a blur as the rough terrain felt so smooth and stable under her confident feet. No, not feet,  _ hooves _ . Even as she ran, Taynsha could feel the great big pounding heart in her chest, the massive lungs, the lean but powerful muscles and tendons that propelled her headlong through Oros.

A fallen log covered in moss blocked her path as she turns a corner around a particularly large tree and with blissful ease she launched herself over it and kept running, not slowing at all.

Vaguely she was aware that she was not alone. The beating of other hooves sounded from behind and to the sides. They were not chasing her, however, she knew. They were following.

Suddenly her wide nostrils flared even wider and she stopped abruptly, spraying gravel in front of her. The smell was immediately identifiable. Smoke. Not that of a burning hearth or even a fire caused by lightning strike, but distinct smell of animal skins and thatching burning together. A hut was burning.

She could see it now in the distance, and people running from a far off field towards it. Immediately, part of her pulled away from it and she felt fear, but then a strange overwhelming urge pushed it away. She was so much faster than any Wenja, they wouldn’t make it in time, but she could. She could help…

 

* * *

Taynsha had only been six summer old when her mother Sayla first took her from their secluded hut in the southwest to the main Wenja village, when she had first met the great  _ gwarpati _ , the beastmaster, Takkar.

But that was not why her mother had brought her. It was still during her Troubling Times, and they sought the wisdom of by then the very old shaman Tensay.

When Taynsha awoke finally after drinking from what Tensay had called the “Vein of Life”, her head was pounding and her stomach ached. Judging by how low the fire in the center of Tensay’s hut had gotten as well as the chill air, it was night, but she could still see him crouched nearby seeming to watch her.

She spent a long minute staring at him, the shadows from his antlered wolfskin headdress obscuring his long gaunt face. Finally a small snore escaped from within those shadows and despite how ill she felt and the strange experience of it all, she couldn’t help but giggle.

“Ah!” Tensay cried out in surprise at the sound, stumbling to his feet. He looked around, confused for a moment, then abruptly grabbed his staff and began stamping his feet around the dying fire, chanting rhythmically. He grabbed a handful of something from one of the many hanging sacks and through it on the fire, causing the flames to burst into a roaring blaze.

Then the old shaman turned to the young girl, grinning madly, bent down over her, his joints popping and cracking as he did so and looked her over.

“Child,” he rasped, “What did you see?”

As she told him of her vision his eyes grew wide and wild and when he had finished he abruptly placed his long spidery hands firmly on either side of her jaw and bent his head back to let out a feverish howl as his whole body began to quake.

“ _ Balshayu! Balshayu! _ ” he cried,  _ Strong-Spirit _ . Abruptly he let go and fell back onto his haunches, laughing deep in his throat.

“Child,” he said again, the word seeming to curl around his tongue as he said it, “I have not found a spirit as strong as yours since… since…” He pointed to a totemic figure on a broad upright beam of his hut that even Taynsha recognized as symbolizing Takkar.

“Him,” whispered Tensay, “But he… he bonded with the Owl, you… you  _ became  _ the  _ hachwa _ , the Horse…”

“And what does that mean?” Taynsha asked in awe. Immediately Tensay grew introspective, pensive even, and oddly silent.

“The Horse is a being of unity, of helping, of healing,” he said finally, before his voice turned somewhat inexplicably grim, “You can unite people and help them to be more than just what they are, they will follow you, yes, yes, and so you must lead… lead to better ways…”

**Author's Note:**

> It might interest some readers to know that this is about as accurate and well researched as one can get, yet still keep with the style and story of the original game. I'm, among many things, a linguistic anthropologist who specializes in Proto-Indo-European, the language the Wenja language was adapted from by Professor Andrew M. Byrd. I've thoroughly studied his notes on the language and so linguistically this is as accurate as it can be to the game. I also know quite a bit, even some first hand, about the technology and lifestyle depicted in the game.


End file.
